Can't stop me
by RizelHolmes
Summary: Kazunari había dicho que sin importar dónde estuviera, haría hasta lo imposible para llegar a él, ¿es eso cierto? "Nada puede detenerme si se trata de ti..." [MidoTaka] ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Midorima Shintarou!


_¡Aún es 7! xD Al menos aquí en mi tierra._

 _Se supone que este fic participa en el:_

 _ **Evento Water & Fire del Foro Kuroko no Basuke en Español. **_

_**Kuroko no Basket y sus sensuales personajes son propiedad de Fujimaki-sensei.**_

 ** _Advs._** _Universo Alternativo._ _Historia relacionada con "Berlin Way". Midorima x Takao. Posible OoC._

* * *

 **CAN'T STOP ME**

[Rizel Holmes]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tokio, Japón._

— Estás de broma.

— _Ya te dije que no—_ suspiro.

— ¡No me jodas, Shin-chan! Bueno, sí jódeme pero no de esta forma— exclamó con picardía aunque en realidad comenzaba a molestarse.

— _Kazunari…—_ musitó— _Sé que te lo prometí pero no es algo a lo que pueda negarme. Debo colgar, te llamo mañana, ¿bien?... —_ tras sólo recibir silencio como respuesta, agregó— _Te quiero._

— Sólo lo dices para que no te odie el resto de mi vida, tonto Tsunderima. Descansa.

Takao no le dio oportunidad de decir nada más y terminó la llamada. Se dejó caer con desgano sobre la cama y soltó un pequeño gruñido de decepción. No podía estarle pasando aquello. Estaba por recordarle sus ancestros al profesor de Midorima cuando una alocada idea— como todas las suyas— se materializó en su cabeza y sonrió ampliamente como quien ha hecho el mayor descubrimiento de la historia o algo parecido.

— Ah no, ni se te ocurra— le advirtió Yukio, quien había estado con él todo ese tiempo— ¡Son trece horas de diferencia, Kazunari!

— Tan sólo medio día, ¿qué tanto es tantito?— dijo, levantándose en vilo de la cama para alcanzar su portátil y comenzar a teclear en él a gran velocidad.

— Ya te dije que no. Puede que tu padre esté de viaje, pero te recuerdo que tu mamá sigue en la casa. — se puso de pie y le arrebató la laptop para guardarla en su mochila y encaminarse a la puerta. El menor tardó en reaccionar.

— ¡Yukio!— gritó bajando las escaleras— ¡Maldita sea, fue con mi ayuda que pudiste ver a Kise, no puedes hacerme esto!— agregó enfadado.

— Sí puedo. Estamos hablando de Nueva York, Kazunari. Berlín no está al otro lado del mundo.

— Eso lo sé, pero recuerdo haberte dejado en claro que lo haría, sin importar dónde esté— las cejas fruncidas y los labios apretados eran prueba fehaciente de que no se daría por vencido.

— Kazu…

— Nada. Devuélveme mi portátil. No estoy pidiendo tu colaboración.

Dicho eso, la sacó sin permiso de la mochila del otro y regresó aún molesto a su habitación. Escuchó los pasos de su primo ascendiendo de nuevo por la escalera y echó el cerrojo a la puerta. Inició de nueva cuenta su investigación, tenía prácticamente sólo unas horas para poder arreglar lo necesario. La voz de Yukio llamándole se escuchaba en el pasillo. Inspiró profundamente y se escudó con los auriculares. Detestaba enfadarse con la gente, pero había sido inevitable. Él conocía sus límites y creía con toda seguridad que aquella situación no los superaba.

Compró un boleto a Nueva York con el dinero que había obtenido de su última colaboración con la policía. El Detective Aomine acudía a él cuando tenían complicaciones o muy pocas pistas. Justo en ese momento pensó en reconsiderar la propuesta de este y aceptar el puesto de manera fija… Como fuera, con ese dinero costearía su propia cruzada.

Un resfriado sería su cuartada en la escuela y quizá con el equipo, eso si su primo no le delataba. En casa no habría mayor problema, su madre estaba al tanto de su relación con Midorima y ella entendía perfectamente a su romántico hijo. Metió en una mochila lo que consideraba indispensable y escribió una nota que dejó en el refrigerador. No perdió más tiempo y dejando su casa bien cerrada se encaminó hacia el aeropuerto de Narita.

 **. . .**

Después de entender que estaba siendo olímpicamente ignorado, se marchó dejando al menor completamente solo, pues la madre de este aún estaba en el trabajo. Muchas veces, como aquella, odiaba lo testarudo que Kazunari llegaba a ser. Su racionalidad le decía que debía detenerlo a toda costa, pero las palabras que le otro le gritara con tanta rabia habían calado hondo en su mente. Era cierto, gracias a Takao había podido visitar a Kise en Berlín para su cumpleaños. Estaba eternamente agradecido con su primo y de alguna u otra forma, también estaba en deuda. No obstante, era demasiado arriesgado para él solo.

Chasqueando la lengua con resignación, decidió que en lugar de detenerlo, debía buscar a alguien que le echara una mano siquiera. Buscó entre sus contactos el número de Himuro.

— _¿Kasamatsu? ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Necesitas algo?—_ preguntó con amabilidad, pues sabía que el moreno de ojos azules sólo le buscaba cuando Kazunari estaba involucrado.

— Ese enano idiota piensa ir a Nueva York, solo. Me ha mandado al diablo y creí que tú podrías al menos hablar con él— explicó con pesadez.

— _Te veo en el parque dentro de veinte minutos._

Yukio esperó con cierta impaciencia a que el mejor amigo de su primo llegara. Se saludaron muy brevemente y para cuando llegaron a casa de Kazunari, no había más rastro de él que una nota para su madre.

— Es rápido— aseveró Tatsuya muy tranquilamente. No se sorprendía, conocía al más bajo casi perfectamente— No tiene caso ir tras él hasta el aeropuerto— dijo mientras revisaba el horario de los vuelos— Su avión parte en media hora. No me contestará las llamadas pues sabe perfectamente que recurriste a mí.

El chico de ojos azules bufó derrotado.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?— preguntó preocupado.

— Esperar a que aterrice al otro lado del mundo. Intentaré hacer contacto con él antes, pero no te prometo nada.

— Maldición. No debí gritarle— se reprendió Kasamatsu.

— Estará bien. Es extremadamente astuto e ingenioso cuando le conviene— le tranquilizó con una palmada en el hombro— Y ni se te ocurra avisar a Midorima, pegará el grito en el cielo y sólo le complicaremos innecesariamente las cosas.

Asintió a lo que Himuro le decía y le agradeció por acudir a su ridículo llamado. ¿Cómo le explicaría aquello a su adorada tía?

 **. . .**

Justo antes de abordar, su móvil sonó con la melodía que identificaba a Tatsuya. Meditó si contestar o dejarlo pasar. Sabía muy bien que podía confiar plenamente en él, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba darle un escarmiento a su adoradísimo primo, por lo que ignoró la llamada de su intermediario y entregó su boleto a la señorita frente a él con una sonrisa inocente y libre de cualquier sospecha. No era tonto, y sabía que resultaba raro que un chico como él viajara tan lejos en periodo de clases. La muchacha le devolvió la sonrisa, después de todo, aunque le extrañaba no era asunto suyo.

Los asientos a su lado no fueron ocupados por lo que supo que su viaje sería tranquilo, detalle que agradeció. Mientras esperaba el abordaje de todos los pasajeros, sacó su portátil y revisó algunos mails que tenía pendientes. Uno por parte del Detective Aomine llamó su atención. Pocas eran las veces que acudía a él por ese medio, comúnmente le hacía una llamada discreta y lo citaba en la oficina.

Lo desplegó y leyó su contenido. La tarea era sencilla: rastrear una serie de transacciones bancarias ilícitas. Le sorprendió que le pidiera aquello, era algo que el equipo del detective podía manejar sin problemas, pero al percatarse de la urgencia en las palabras del mayor, intuyó que era su velocidad lo que en realidad necesitaba.

Escuchó que partirían dentro de otros veinte minutos, tiempo suficiente para llevar a cabo su tarea. Si le depositaba el dinero de inmediato le sería de gran ayuda. Con tal motivación se dispuso a encontrar al sujeto que Aomine perseguía.

.

.

.

Moría de aburrimiento. Apenas llevaba siete horas de viaje y aún le faltaban otras siete. Tatsuya le había mandado un mensaje ofreciéndole su ayuda si la necesitaba. Sonrió. Por eso adoraba a ese chico, era su mejor aliado, su compañero de maldades, su casi hermano.

 _Gracias, cariño. En cuanto llegue te aviso. Saludos a Mu-chan._

 _T.K_

Había respondido hacía una hora. Exploró las rutas que tendría que seguir una vez en Nueva York. Debía ser muy puntual y evitar cualquier obstáculo pues contaba con un lapso de tiempo considerablemente reducido. Revisó la hora una veinteava vez y tiró de su flequillo. Él era un muchacho inquieto y aunque al principio había sentido la vigorizante sensación de la aventura recorrer su columna, ahora maldecía a la persona que se había llevado a Shin-chan al otro lado del charco, pues comenzaba a impacientarse. Eso de estar sentado por tanto tiempo viendo sólo nubes no era precisamente lo suyo. Echó el código de seguridad a su portátil, se colocó los auriculares de su reproductor y decidió dormir el resto del viaje. Si algo tenía bien aprendido es que con los cambios horarios no se jugaba. Necesitaba estar lleno de energía una vez con los pies en tierras americanas.

Pensó en su bobo novio por última vez y cayó rendido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Nueva York, EUA._

Descendió del avión con prisa, mirando insistentemente su reloj. ¡Debía darse prisa! Corrió al paradero de taxis y abordó el primero que encontró. Soltó la dirección con un fluido inglés y regaló una sonrisa al chofer.

En seguida llamó a Tatsu-chan y le explicó su plan. Su abrupto plan. El moreno con el lunar se rió al escucharlo. Menos mal que Kazunari pecaba de sinvergüenza. Le recordó que debía tener cuidado y que estaría al pendiente de sus movimientos una vez llegara a su destino.

Finalmente, tras un recorrido de cuarenta minutos, durante los cuales sintió su estómago contraerse constantemente ante la incertidumbre, la emoción y el nerviosismo, llegó al enorme edificio lleno de ventanas muy limpias. Bajó una cuadra antes y pagó al conductor despidiéndose infantilmente de él.

Sopesó las opciones que tenía para infiltrarse. Entró a un café cercano y contactó a Himuro, pasándole las indicaciones para evadir al sistema de vigilancia del hospital. No muy lejos divisó una plaza comercial donde encontró una tienda de ropa. Se sorprendió de la moda de temporada que nada tenía que ver con la de Japón, se encogió de hombros y escogió un bonito conjunto que pagó con efectivo. Sonrió a la cajera y explicó que era un obsequio para su novia, la castaña sonrió encantada por su detalle y le deseó suerte.

Miró una vez más el reloj. Caminó campante hasta los baños y cerciorándose de que no había ni un alma cerca, entró a uno de los cubículos, donde se cambió de ropa. Se puso el vestido rosa pastel, las medias negras y los zapatos bajos del mismo color, acomodó la larga peluca castaña de forma que no le estorbara y finalmente se puso el suéter color crema. Se sentía incómodo, por más veces que llevara haciendo aquello, no se acostumbraría. Fuera del cubículo y frente el enorme espejo se colocó sólo un poco de rímel y gloss. Satisfecho con el resultado y con el auricular de su móvil al oído salió del baño de señoritas dirigiéndose al _Bellevue Hospital Center._

Entró por el frente e ignorando a la atareada recepcionista caminó son seguridad por el pasillo central.

— ¿Tienes el control de las cámaras del pasillo que da a los vestidores?— susurró muy quedo.

— _Lo tengo. Pero ten cuidado, hay gente por todos lados._

— Lo sé. Mi único problema es conseguir un jodido gafete.

— _Tendrás que vértelas tú solo con eso. Es necesario que lo obtengas si quieres entrar al aula. Por cierto, te ves adorable._

— ¡Calla!

Suspiró inquieto.

 _No es imposible. No es imposible._ Se repetía. Por supuesto que no era imposible, pero sí considerablemente difícil, tan sólo porque había tenido muy poco tiempo para poder armar un estúpido plan.

Siguió caminando como si buscara una de las habitaciones. Algunas enfermeras se le acercaban preguntando en qué podían ayudarle. Simplemente les sonreía y decía con una voz aguda que ya sabía la habitación que deseaba visitar y continuaba su camino.

Echó un nuevo vistazo a su reloj y chasqueó la lengua.

— _A tu izquierda están unos vestidores._

Entró con cuidado de no ser visto, dentro sólo escuchaba unos ligeros ronquidos. Era un vestidor para varones. Un hombre joven dormía profundamente sobre una de las sillas del lugar. _Un residente._ Supuso. Se mordió los labios molesto, él necesitaba el uniforme de una enfermera, no aquello. Se resignó, tenía muy poco tiempo. Tomó una de las batas que estaban en los percheros y se la puso sin dudar. Se recogió el cabello en un moño desastroso y se puso unos lentes de utilería que aún cargaba en la mochila. Huyó en silencio y con cautela. Antes de continuar, preguntó por las aulas de enseñanza alegando que era muy despistada y se había perdido. Una enfermera le explicó amablemente a dónde debía ir y le deseó suerte. Así, abordó el elevador y subió dos pisos más.

— _Pudiste ahorrarte todo el teatro, Kazu. Sólo tenías que esperarlo en la entrada—_ susurró divertido Tatsuya, quien seguía de cerca sus movimientos.

— Qué poco romántico eres, Tatsu-chan. ¿Dónde está la aventura en eso, eh?— se mofó. Aunque lo que su amigo le decía fuera cierto, ya estaba en ello.

— _Once menos cinco. Se acercan por el pasillo. Midorima camina por tu izquierda, se despide se su profesor._

— ¡Diablos!

Miró desesperado a su alrededor, se introdujo por la puerta que tenía enfrente. Estaba ligeramente oscuro, pero igual aguardó silencioso, con una mano sobre la manija.

— _Tres… dos… uno. ¡Atrápalo!_

Con un movimiento rápido, abrió la puerta y tomó la muñeca del más alto, halándolo al interior y volviendo a cerrar, ahora con seguro. Sin esperar ninguna reacción, de un pequeño salto se abrazó al cuello del contrario y rió encantado. Pues lo había logrado, justo a tiempo.

06/07/15 Once en punto, hora de Nueva York.

07/07/15 Medianoche, hora de Tokio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se había despedido de su profesor y del doctor que los acompañaba. Quería llamar a Kazunari para disculparse una vez más, había roto una promesa aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad. Las conferencias a las que había asistido y por las que había tenido que viajar, habían terminado en tiempo y forma, sin embargo, el doctor organizador los había invitado a las clases que se impartían en el hospital.

Bufó ligeramente. Estaba seguro que Takao lo ignoraría por al menos dos días. Iba pensando en qué palabras dirigirle cuando sintió un jalón. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en uno de los almacenes, con alguien colgándose de su cuello.

Divisó una cabellera castaña que no le resultaba familiar, pero al escuchar esa risa traviesa y complacida… Supo quién era.

Le apartó con cuidado para comprobar que no era una broma o una ilusión cortesía de sus estragos de sueños. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y apartó algunos mechones de su rostro y los lentes para apreciarle mejor. A pesar del discreto maquillaje, no podía ser nadie más. Esa enorme sonrisa iluminaba la habitación entera.

— ¡Sorpresa, Shin-chan!— exclamó vivaz. El peli verde estaba auténticamente sorprendido, pero sabía que sería una estupidez preguntar cómo es que había llegado.

Guardó silencio y se dio cuenta que estaba feliz de tenerlo allí. Volvió a abrazarlo y se permitió componer una risa sutil y suave.

— Estás loco— dijo.

— Sabes que nada puede detenerme si se trata de ti, Shin-chan— susurró enterrando el rostro en el pecho del más alto— Feliz cumpleaños.

Midorima le cargó con júbilo y buscó sus labios, hallándolos sobre los suyos. Se saborearon sin prisas hasta que el aire fue nulo en sus pulmones y el mayor recordó dónde se encontraban.

— Hay que salir de aquí.

— Ve primero. — le pidió, a lo que Shintarō hizo caso.

Kazunari se quitó la bata y la dobló con cuidado. Soltó su cabello y le dio alcance a su pareja en el pasillo, cuando vio uno de los carritos para la ropa, allí dejó la prenda que había tomado prestada. Caminó a su lado, ahora avergonzado de ser visto junto al de lentes, vestido de chica.

Mientras tanto, él intentaba reprimir la gracia que le causaba ver a Kazunari rojo de vergüenza. Se despidió de algunas caras conocidas, colegas que habían estado con él durante su estadía y asentía a las miradas pícaras de los mismos que señalaban a la bella señorita que iba a su lado.

— Veo que encontró a quien buscaba, señorita— dijo una de las enfermeras que la había interceptado en el primer piso, de manera risueña y cómplice.

— Sí, muchas gracias— dijo apenas audible.

Para su mala suerte, se encontraron con el profesor del mayor justo en la entrada.

— ¡Midorima-kun, creí que ya te habías ido!— exclamó el hombre muy alegre y de inmediato reparó en la castaña que le acompañaba— Qué preciosa novia tienes. ¿Por qué no aprovechas y la llevas de compras? Estoy seguro que estará encantada. Mucho gusto, soy Sumizome Nozomi.

Takao dirigió una rápida mirada a Shintarō, pidiendo ayuda. Sin embargo, sólo obtuvo una burla silenciosa.

— M-mucho gusto, Sumizome-sensei. Soy Takao Kazuko, es un placer conocerlo al fin. Shin-chan no deja de hablar de usted— dijo armonioso cuando encontró el hilo de su voz.

— ¿Es así?— rió divertido— Los dejo, diviértanse. Te veo en clases, Midorima-kun. Un placer, Kazuko-chan.

El hombre desapareció poco a poco y ellos le despidieron agitando la mano.

— Con que Kazuko— murmuró con una seriedad que disfrazaba su mofa.

— ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera, Shin-chan?!— gruñó enfurruñado.

— No lo sé. Pero me alegra comprobar que piensas rápido.

— Por supuesto que lo hago— aseguró— Y sé que es algo que te encanta de mí— añadió guiñándole un ojo, recuperando su buen humor.

— Jamás he dicho eso— replicó el más alto.

— No necesitas hacerlo. Te conozco perfectamente y sé…— pronunció frente a él. Tiró de la corbata que vestía y lo hizo bajar a su altura para poder hablarle al oído— que mueres por saber qué llevo bajo el vestido— besó su mejilla y lo dejó hecho piedra frente al hospital.

Shintarō sintió claramente cómo la sangre subía y se le acumulaba en las mejillas. De pronto empezó a hacer demasiado calor para su gusto. Se aclaró la garganta y prefirió pensar, al menos para olvidar momentáneamente el ardor en su bajo vientre, en cómo explicarle al profesor Sumizome por qué su novio estaba allí vestido de mujer. Porque sí, Sumizome-sensei sabía perfectamente que él no tenía una dulce novia, si no un novio descarado que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de hacerle pasar un grandioso cumpleaños.

— ¡Shin-chan no creo que ser año más de viejo te haga tan lento, apresúrate!— le escuchó gritar.

— Estúpido, Takao— murmulló, sonriente.

* * *

 _ **07/07/2015**_

 _ **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Shin-chan!**_

* * *

 _ **R.H:** ¡Espero les haya gustado! :'DDDD Muchas gracias por leer. _

_Si quedaron dudas (esto lo explico en "Berlin Way" que es un KiKasa):_

 _1\. Takao y Kasamatsu son primos. Kazunari es un hacker de alto nivel, aunque aquí tuvo que hacer mejor uso de sus conocimientos adquiridos de ver tanta película y serie policíaca y detectivesca, que de sus conocimientos informáticos xD_

 _2\. Midorima estudia Medicina y está en su segundo año... Y creo que sólo eso, jaja._

 _Cualquier falta de ortografía o error de dedo no duden en avisarme, siempre se me escapa uno... o dos... o tres xD Una disculpa por ello._

 _¡Mil besos!_


End file.
